An Angel without Wings
by akanecchis
Summary: "Hari ini..." Tangan Maehara mencabut salah satu bulu sayapnya dan menyentuhkannya ke punggung Isogai, dengan ajaibnya bulu itu terpasang disana bagaikan telah diberi lem. "...aku jatuh cinta pada seorang 'malaikat'."


"Ada beberapa orang yang lahir dengan sifat yang sangat mendekati sempurna. Mungkin mereka hanya punya satu sifat buruk, atau bahkan tidak sama sekali. Mereka adalah para malaikat yang berwujud manusia, mempunyai sayap perak yang cantik dan berkilauan di punggung mereka."

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihat seseorang yang memiliki sayap?"

Sang ibu tertawa kecil melihat respon anaknya. Ia mengelus surai hitam anak sulungnya agak kasar karena gemas, hingga dua helai rambut yang berdiri tegak miliknya ikut bergoyang.

"Orang-orang ini sangat jarang ditemui, Yuuma. Dan kita, para orang biasa yang terlahir dengan banyak sifat buruk, tidak bisa melihat sayap mereka."

Sang anak merespon dengan kata "yaaah" panjang.

"Tapi, ada beberapa orang biasa yang bisa melihatnya. Jika mereka jatuh cinta pada orang biasa, mereka akan memberikan bulu sayap mereka satu demi satu pada punggung orang tersebut, dan ia akan bisa melihat sayapnya."

"Jadi kalau salah satu dari mereka jatuh cinta padaku, dia akan memberikanku sayap?"

"Benar, tapi mereka memberikannya helai demi helai, hingga bulu sayap terakhir diberikan pada punggungmu, barulah kau akan mempunyai sayap yang sempurna."

"Kalau begitu, suatu saat aku akan membuat salah satunya jatuh cinta padaku!" Sang ibu tersenyum lembut melihat anaknya yang bersemangat.

"...ini bukan hanya dongeng sebelum tidur kan, bu? Kita benar-benar bisa bertemu mereka?"

"Ya. Kita benar-benar bisa bertemu mereka." sang ibu menutup mata dengan senyum terpatri. "Dengan 'Malaikat tanpa Sayap.'"

.

.

.

.

 **An Angel without Wings by Akaneiro**

 **Disclaimer : AnKyou / AssClass pastinya bukan punya saya~**

 **Genre : Romance + Angst (gagal angst)**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing(s) : MaeIso, AsaIso YEEEE**

 **Warning :**

 **Angel! Maehara, ManusiaBiasa(?) AsaIso**

 **Bahasa hancur (mungkin), alur cerita hancur (sudah pasti), AU gaje.**

 **Mengandung OOC, typo(s), dan bumbu dapur**

 **lain.**

 **Fanfic ini mengandung unsur boys love atau**

 **yaoi atau homo atau maho atau humu, yang**

 **merasa tidak sanggup membaca silakan tekan**

 **tombol 'back' atau tanda x dipojok kanan atas.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

.

.

.

.

Baik, tampan, ramah, murah senyum, tidak pilih-pilih teman.

Apa yang kurang dari seorang Maehara Hiroto. Akhlaknya medekati kata 'sempurna'. Karena jujur selama 15 tahun pemuda bersurai oranye ini hidup di dunia, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang buruk.

Tentu saja. Ia salah satu dari 'Malaikat tanpa Sayap'.

Untung saja sayapnya tidak kelihatan dan tidak 'nyata' di dunia ini. Bisa-bisa sayapnya menghalangi pandangan orang-orang. Atau bahkan ia bisa dikira sedang cosplay sebagai Tachibana Kanade (meskipun sayapnya tidak sebesar gadis itu) dari anime tetangga.

Ia baru pindah ke sekolah baru, Kununigaoka. Dan seperti biasa, ia menarik perhatian banyak orang karena sifatnya yang 99% mulus seperti sayapnya.

Bagaimana dengan 1% nya?

Satu-satunya kelemahan Maehara adalah otaknya. Dalam tes masuk, nilainya sangat 'membahagiakan' sehingga ia masuk ke kelas 3-E, kelas paling buruk disekolah itu.

Tapi ia sama sekali tak menyesali kedatangannya ke kelas ini.

Baru saja Maehara hendak menggeser pintu kelasnya, sebuah suara yang familiar ditelinganya terdengar dari arah samping. Sebuah suara yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

 _Karena..._

"Maehara!"

 _...ia telah menemukan 'malaikat'nya di kelas ini._

.

.

.

.

'Ada beberapa orang yang lahir dengan sifat yang sangat mendekati sempurna. Mungkin mereka hanya punya satu sifat buruk, atau bahkan tidak sama sekali.'

Perkataan sang ibu 9 tahun lalu terus terngiang dikepala Isogai Yuuma semenjak ia bertemu seseorang berambut oranye.

"Pagi, Maehara!"

"Met pagi, Isogai," Maehara menggeser pintu kelas mereka dan melangkah masuk diikuti Isogai dari belakang.

"Sudah mengerjakan PR?"

"HAH? PR?"

"Iya, PR matemati-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang sahabat dengan warna rambut mencolok segera berlari ke tempat duduknya dan membuka buku PR-nya.

Lagi-lagi, ia tidak buat PR.

Isogai berjalan mendekati. "Mau lihat jawabanku?"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih."

 _Nah._

Jika ada sesuatu yang berbau maksiat (mencontek juga termasuk), Maehara tidak pernah mau. Di mata Isogai, kelemahan sobatnya ini hanya dalam bidang akademik. Sedangkan yang lainnya... sempurna.

Perkataan sang ibu kembali teringat.

Ah, lupakan. Isogai sudah lama membuang kepercayaan pada hal sejenis malaikat, bidadari, dan sebagainya, karena itu hanyalah dongeng semata untuk menyenangkan fantasi anak kecil.

Semua manusia sama saja, tidak ada yang namanya 'manusia bersayap' atau 'malaikat dalam wujud manusia'.

Mungkin saja Maehara punya kekurangan lain, hanya saja belum terlihat. Batinnya berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri.

.

.

.

"Isogai! Pulang sekolah ke cafe yuk! Aku yang traktir." Maehara memasang cengiran lebar sambil merangkul sang sahabat.

"Um, maaf, tidak bisa," Isogai meraih tasnya dan memakainya. "Aku harus menghadiri rapat ketua kelas di gedung utama."

"Aku ikut, deh."

Isogai tersenyum senang karena ada teman yang menemani.

Ingat, 'teman yang menemani'.

Sedangkan Maehara senang karena hal yang berbeda.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan menuju gedung utama bersama.

Perjalanan dari gedung sekolah mereka dan gedung utama cukup jauh dan penuh rintangan, sehingga mereka bisa mengobrol panjang dan ia bisa melakukan aksi penyelamatan dengan gaya romantis seperti di sinetron kalau-kalau sang ikemen terpeleset jalan yang licin.

Atau kalau Isogai kelelahan ia bisa menggendongnya di punggung. Ia tahu bahwa sang pemilik surai gelap ini bekerja keras demi adik-adiknya yang masih kecil dan ibunya yang sedang sakit, jadi wajar kalau ia kecapekan. Kalau Isogai mau minta digendong ia dengan senang hati akan menawarkan punggungnya.

Nanti ia akan pura-pura terpeleset, sehingga Isogai akan memeluk lehernya dan menempelkan pipinya ke tengkuknya, lalu-

Tunggu, kenapa ia berpikiran seperti ini?

Maehara menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Masih sadar bahwa ia normal.

"Ah," Isogai bergumam pelan begitu melihat sungai dengan sebuah jembatan tua didepan mereka. "Hati-hati, ya. Jangan sampai kau jatuh dan hanyut. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu, lho."

Maehara mengacungkan jempol, tanda mengerti. Oh Isogai Yuuma, andaikan kau tahu seberapa senangnya hati Maehara saat kau memperingatkannya untuk berhati-hati.

Maehara berjalan duluan dengan pelan-pelan, sehingga berhasil sampai diujung tanpa luka. Sedangkan Isogai, entah karena ia sudah paham betul dengan jembatan ini karena sering melewatinya atau apa, ia berjalan dengan santai.

Sampai akhirnya...

"Wuaaaaa-!"

"I-isogai...!"

Maehara yang sigap langsung menarik lengan Isogai yang hampir jatuh ke sungai. Sayangnya, ia sendiri pun juga kehilangan keseimbangan, sehingga...

 _Gubrak._

Mereka jatuh diatas tanah dengan posisi Maehara ditindih Isogai.

Tanpa mempedulikan posisi yang ambigu, Isogai berkata dengan santai, "Terima kasih, Maehara. Kau seperti malaikat penyelamat."

Maehara yang wajahnya sudah merah dikarenakan posisi wajah Isogai yang terlalu dekat, tambah memerah karena perkataan dan senyum Isogai yang super duper manis.

Menyadari keadaan, Isogai pun bangkit dan duduk disusul dengan Maehara yang menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan rona merah yang tengah menghiasi pipinya.

Tak mau terlihat aneh, Maehara pun menggoda, "Padahal kau yang memperingatkanku agar tidak jatuh."

Isogai hanya bisa tertawa miris.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam.

'...malaikat... ya...'

"Hei Isogai. Tadi kau menyebutku malaikat, bagaimana jika aku ini benar-benar malaikat?"

Maehara memasang pose yang terlihat terlalu percaya diri.

"...aku tidak percaya malaikat." mata kuning Isogai menerawang jauh. "Malaikat itu tidak nyata. Manusia dengan sayap, juga."

Cengiran sang blonde pun luntur satu detik kemudian.

.

.

.

Maehara menyesal meminta ikut. Perjalanannya menyenangkan, sangat menyenangkan malah, tapi tempat tujuannya ini lho.

Asano Gakushuu menggandeng tangan Isogai masuk kedalam ruangan OSIS dengan sok akrab, meninggalkan Maehara sendirian. Ia tak boleh masuk, ia tahu, tapi setidaknya biarkan Isogai berkata, "Aku masuk, ya" dulu padanya.

Melihat interaksi mereka dari balik jendela cukup membuat hati Maehara panas. Namun tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk mengganggu, entah karena memang sifat 'malaikat'nya atau apa.

 _'Isogai, aku pulang ya. Ada ulangan besok, kan.'_

Balasan dari Isogai.

 _'Tumben kau ingat, haha. Baiklah.'_

Entah kenapa, Maehara menyadari bahwa ia merasa kesal tiap Asano mendekati Isogai dan merasa bahagia tiap Isogai didekatnya.

 _Sepertinya,_

 _Ia telah jatuh cinta._

.

.

.

"Isogai. Kau menyukai Maehara?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Asano membuat Isogai agak kaget.

Seolah mengetahui pertanyaan dalam benak ketua kelas E, Asano menjawab, "Sahabatmu, yang tadi menemanimu. Jangan tanya kenapa aku tahu namanya."

Suka?

"Ku-kurasa tidak..."

"Sebenarnya wajar kalau kau menyukainya. Sifatnya 99% sempurna, kan. Kecuali kemampuan otaknya," Asano tertawa meremehkan. Sudah biasa bagi Isogai melihat anak-anak lain menghina kelas E.

"Tapi sayang sekali, ya. Padahal ia menyukaimu." iris ungu milik Asano menatap tajam iris kuning didepannya. "Yah, baguslah. Berarti aku punya kesempatan besar untuk memilikimu."

Otak Isogai gagal loading.

"Uh, maaf, aku tidak mengerti pertanyaanmu. Aku pulang dulu..." Buru-buru lari keluar ruangan, menghindari tatapan tajam dari sang ketua kelas A.

.

.

.

Hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi Isogai. Maehara yang bertingkah aneh dan Asano yang berkata hal yang sulit dicerna otaknya. Jadi ia langsung menuju alam mimpi begitu tubuhnya menyentuh permukaan kasur yang lembut.

"...uh..."

Isogai membuka mata, namun yang ia dapati bukanlah kamarnya.

Putih.

"Tadi aku tertidur, berarti... sekarang ini, dalam mimpi...?"

Diulangi sekali lagi, Isogai tidak percaya hal-hal seperti malaikat dan sebagainya. Tapi di hadapannya, sedang ada seseorang yang berjalan kearahnya.

Dan di punggungnya, terdapat sebuah sayap putih yang berkilauan. Tidak berukuran besar, namun mampu membuat mata Isogai membelalak lebar.

Dan rasa kagetnya semakin menjadi ketika dia sudah cukup dekat, dan ia sangat mengenali sosok itu.

"Mae...hara?"

Pemuda bersurai terang itu tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum, lalu duduk bersimpuh tepat dihadapan Isogai.

 _"Hari ini..."_

Tangan Maehara mencabut salah satu bulu sayapnya dan menyentuhkannya ke punggung Isogai, dengan ajaibnya bulu itu terpasang disana bagaikan telah diberi lem.

 _"...aku jatuh cinta pada seorang 'malaikat'."_

.

.

.

To be Continued(?)

.

.

.

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Bikin apa ini ayy. Ini awalnya konsep buat original character, tapi kenapa jadinya MaeIso :""))))**_

 _ **Kalau aja ada yang masih bingung...**_

 _ **Kan malaikat itu 100% sempurna. Sedangkan ada beberapa malaikat yang belum sempurna alias masih 99%. Jadi malaikat-malaikat yang belum sempurna itu diturunkan ke dunia dalam wujud manusia. Karena aslinya emang udah malaikat, jadi sifat dan sayapnya juga masih sama gitu hoho.**_

 _ **Kalau malaikat jatuh cinta sama manusia biasa, dia HARUS nyerahin sayapnya berupa 'nempelin bulu ke punggung' setiap malem dengan cara datengin mimpi manusianya gitu. Sampe bulu terakhir, sayapnya udeh sempurna. Manusianya jadi malaikat, malaikatnya mati dah.**_

 _ **Gaje? Iya. Ide kampungan? Banget. Susah dimengerti? Sudah pasti.**_

 _ **Dan lagi-lagi Mae jadi makhluk paling maso disini. Diriku sayang Mae, diriku cinta Mae, tapi diriku juga suka nyiksa Mae... ;w;**_

 _ **Awalnya ini mau jadi KaruNagi, ya bolehlah sekali-kali cicip pairing baru, tapi yha... Yaudahlah /?**_

 _ **Udah ah pusing. Puyeng. Meriang. Sakit kepala.**_

 _ **Kalau emang niat ini bakal jadi two atau threeshot, atau bahkan lebih- KALAU NIAT /oke**_

 _ **Mungkin bulan depan, soalnya dua minggu lagi UAS.**_

 _ **Ok goodbye ;w;**_

 _ **Salam maso**_

 _ **Akane.**_


End file.
